Ada Yang Baru Lhoo!
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Hanya Drabbles korban iklan salah satu makanan ringan yang berbungkus warna biru. Berchapter :D Salam Kenal! :D


**Ada yang baru lhoo! **© **Rainbow 'Walker' Castle  
Hetalia Axis Power **©** Hidekazu Himaruya**

Oreo dan iklan-iklannya silahkan di googling #magerkumat.

**Warning:**  
gaje, lebayaction, drabbles, humor (?), Just For Fun, human-name dan nation name campur aduk. Bahasa gado-gado. Korban iklan. Ehem. Maksud saya, super-duber-korban-iklan.  
NO BASHING CHARA, ingat, JUST FOR FUN :D

**Inspirated by:**  
iklan oreo beserta oreo rasa coklat dan kacang yang super duper fabo—lous! :iconveryhappyplz: #eh?

.

Chapter 1,** Diputer**

.

* * *

**#Pertama. (Thailand dan Vietnam)**

Vietnam duduk ngaso di depan meja makan. Mengunyah coklat-coklat valentine yang telat dikirimkan. Sebagai seorang perempuan yang mempunyai hati (?), tentu ia merasa terlupakan. Sama seperti author yang hanya mendapatkan dua..oke mulai ngawur.

Balik lagi ke Vietnam yang asyik dengan coklatnya, tiba-tiba Thailand membuka pintu—dengan mantel musim dingin dan…sebungkus plastik warna biru dan oranye.

"Vieeeettt!...ana.."

Vietnam tetap mengunyah coklatnya. Mukanya seakan mengatakan 'iyaa?' dengan unyunya.

"Ada yang baru loch!" seru Thailand dengan nada unyunya yang dianggap tak wajar bagi pemuda bermuka bisnis (?).

Vietnam menelan coklat, "Apa?". Tanpa seizin pemilik, Thailand mengambil beberapa balok es dari freezer dan mulai memakaikan mantel tebal ke Vietnam. Oh asal kalian tau, pada saat itu adalah musim kemarau.

"Ini nih! Oleo lasa es jaluk!"

Vietnam terdiam sejenak. Menikmati pemandangan biskuit hitam rasa jeruk dan balok es ditengah kedua biskuit. Juga dilema panasnya hawa panas disekitar tubuhnya. Melihat balok es meleleh ternyata lebih menggiurkan (?) daripada doujinshi yaoi buatan Hungary #eh?

Entah karena kepanasan atau penasaran. Jemarinya yang lentik meraih biskuit es tersebut dan mulai memasukkannya kemulutnya.

Setelah itu, penyebab sakit giginya bukanlah berasal dari selusin coklat yang barusan ia makan saja…

.

* * *

**#Kedua. (Brunei Darussalam dan Philipine)**

Philipine duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton acara kesukaannya. Saking asyiknya, ia tidak menyadari ada yang membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ciluk—baa!" kejut seseorang dari balik tembok (?)

"Waaa!" teriak Philipine dengan kedua kaki diatas sofa dan muka kaget ala komik-komik. Setelah ia rasa tidak kaget lagi (?), Brunei dengan cengiran yang khas langsung menyodorkan piring dengan dua biskuit hitam.

"Ada yang baru loh"

"Apa!?" jawab Philipine dengan ketus akibat dikejutkan dengan tidak elit.

"Ini nih! Oreo buatanku!" ucap Brunei, bangga.

Sejenak Phili melihat dua biskuit hitam dengan selai yang juga tak kalah hitam dan sedikit kental. Dahinya berkerut, matanya menatap tajam selai biskuit yang terasa sangat aneh wujudnya (?). Philipine langsung mencomot biskuit buatan Brunei tersebut. Sedangkan yang Brunei senyum-senyum gaje nungguin pujian dari sahabat dekatnya.

Syaraf pengecap Philipine mulai bekerja dan merasakan rasa yang aneh dari selai biscuit. Dimuntahkannya oreo jadi-jadian tersebut.

"Pheh..cuih..cuih…ohok! itu oreo apaan sih, Brun!?"

Brunei yang umurnya sedikit jauh dari Philipine langsung menyengir **watados**. "Ehehe...minyak yang kugali kemarin ternyata memenuhi gudang-gudangku. Jadi, daripada dijual semua, mending kujadikan selai!"

Mendengar itu, Philipine langsung berlari menuju wastafel dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Mungkin aku harus mengajarinya memasak dari sekarang sebelum terlambat'_

"Hoooeeek!"

.

* * *

**#Ketiga (Prussia dan Hungary)**

Gilbert sang personifikasi Prussia sedang menuju rumah sahabat karibnya. Dengan berbekal kamera dan sebungkus oreo.

Setelah sampai diambang pintu…

BRAK! Kesesesesesese! ––WOI! ITU PINTU ORANG, NY*T!

"ELIZAVETTTAAAA~…kesesese"

Elizaveta yang sedari tadi tertidur ditumpukan kertas (bayangkan sendiri apa isi tumpukan kertas tersebut). "Iya. Apaa?" tanyanya serak-serak basah.

"Aku punya oreo yang baru lohh"

"—buatanku sendiri lhoooo"

"Enak lhoooo" kata Gilbert menambahi agar Elizaveta tertarik. Tapi hasilnya?

Elizaveta tetap tak bergeming dari bantal-bantal kertas. Nolehin kepala aja kayak nggak sanggup.

"Ini AWESOME lho. Ciyuss"

Tanpa basa-basi, Elizaveta yang merangkap personifikasi _The Republic of Hungary_ tersebut agak lapar dan mengangkat telapak tangan—minta oreo. Gilbert dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan tersebut langsung memberi satu biskuit oreo.

Hap! Nyam nyam… satu oreo.

Dan sampai oreo ketiga, ia menyadari sesuatu. Yang ia makan hanya biskuitnya aja. Gak sebarengan dengan krim lezat ditengahnya. Singkatnya, krim oreonya hilang.

"Woi! Gil, mana krimnya!?"

"Nggak ada."

"Lho!? Oreo tanpa krim kan nggak enak!"

"Makanya itu gue bawa kamera buat motret gue. Jadi pas lu mandang muka gue, oreo tanpa krim yang lu makan itu berasa empat kali lipat enaknya. Gue jamin deh. Muka gue kan awesome. Kesesesese!"

Tanpa seizin pemilik mulut, Elizaveta menjejalkan seluruh oreo (tanpa isi krim) ke mulut Gilbert saking kesalnya, mendorong keluar Gilbert dengan tak kepri_awesome_an, dan kembali tidur (disofa).

Baru ia memejamkan matanya, ia menyadari sesuatu di atas mejanya. Kamera Gilbert yang lupa dibawa pulang. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin ia bisa menjualnya di toko loak besok.

.

* * *

**#Keempat. (Malaysia dan Indonesia)**

Di hari (yang lagi-lagi) kemarau, di kost-kostan cowok di salah satu komplek Sukatidur. Tinggalah seorang pemuda yang tinggi badannya sebahu Netherland, rajin menabung (apalagi di WC) dan taat pada Nusa dan Bangsa dengan menggunakan dua topeng Reog Ponorogo sekaligus saat membuat video _Harlem Shake _(#extrem amat -_-). Pemuda ini juga dicurigai sebagai pahlawan berkostum _Sailor_ dan bertato bulan sabit didahi. Entah itu benar atau tidak kebenaran tersebut.

Pemuda ini sedang menikmati waktu senggangnya yang ditemani sebungkus oreo. Tiba-tiba sang Melayu muda—adiknya, datang seambil nyengir-ngengir gaje.

"Abaang~" panggil sang adik dengan nada menggoda. Indo—yang dipanggil abang langsung menoleh ke arah adiknya dengan enggan. "Iya?"

Si adik menaruh lengannya di meja dan menatap kakaknya alilh-alih melirik apa yang dimakan sang kakak. "Ada yang baru lho!"

Indo mengangkat satu alisnya, berjengit keheranan. "Apa?"

"Coba tebak deh,"

Sebenarnya Indo malas main tebak-tebakkan, tapi sekarang ia lagi senggang. Otaknya berpikir, "Kamu harlem shake bareng ibu-ibu di warung sebelah? Pantes kemaren ribut bukan main" ucapnya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala tak percaya ala _Shinchan_.

Malay facepalm. "bukan"

"Hmmm… aku lagi males nebak. Apanya yang baru?"

Malay terkesiap dan dalam posisi bersiap-siap (?). "Bang Nethere ada dibelakang abang lho"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo Indo menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat coretdengan naluri ukecoret. Tapi yang ia lihat adalah kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ia pun protes ke adiknya.

"Lay, lu bohong la—lah? Lu dimana?" tanyanya pada adiknya dan sebungkus oreo yang sudah raib dari pandangan. Dih, jangan-jangan yang tadi itu…hantu!?

"Hahahahaha!" sahut Malay dari kejauhan, sudah berada diambang pintu. Komplit dengan membawa sebungkus oreo ditangannya.

"M-Malay! Jangan tu oreo—!"

WUSSHHH!

Dengan kecepatan setara dengan maling ayam, Malay sudah jauh dan tak mungkin Indo mengejarnya.

Akhirnya telapak tangannya bersender dikusen pintu, menatap kepergian adiknya (dan sebungkus oreo) dari kejauhan ala manga-manga shoujo kalo si cewek patah hati (#lebay ah!).

"Jiaah..padahal mau bilang kalau oreo itu udah KADALUWARSA" ucapnya dengan dramatis.

.

* * *

_**TuBiKontinyu!**_

* * *

**Notes:  
****#pertama:** FemaleVietnam dan MaleThailand.  
**#kedua:** Female Phili dan MaleBrunei. Karena Brunei itu raja minyak. Jadinya saya pake buat selai. Gak kreatip emang -_- #dihajarBrunei.  
**#keempat:** Malay dan Indo bergender MALE. Ngebayangin pake OC sendiri juga boleh. Nggak ada yang ngelarang :D

* * *

**Dibalik Layar:**  
hahahay. Salam kenal, pembaca dan author FHI. Saya anak baru disini :D semoga dengan fic ini, keberadaan saya bisa diterima disini :D. walau sebenarnya saya ini pembaca FHI dari lama tapi baru kesampaian publish fic ini x'D *brb nangis terharu*

Memang drablesnya beda dengan iklannya biar kesannya 'gak njiplak iklannya langsung'. Pengennya buat 5 drabbles, tapi lagi kekurangan ide #pundungbersamakecoakmati.

Udahan ah, langsung aja..REVIEW?

_Reinbi_ of _Rainbow 'Walker' Castle (si anak baru di fandom Hetalia)  
_


End file.
